UNIT 0401 - TETO KASANE USER MANUAL
by MeltingCandle
Summary: Congratulations on purchasing a TETO KASANE unit, supported by Twindrill! In order to have a complete experience with this unit, please read this manual for inside details. (MMD Model by Luke-Flame)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA. SINCE I CAN NOT BE BOTHERED WRITING DOWN THE ORDER OF WHERE IT CAME FROM, JUST PLEASE ACCEPT THAT I DID NOT MAKE THIS IDEA UP. Also, GIGAMEGA JP isn't real. Gomen~ :(**

* * *

Thankyou for ordering our unit 0401 TETO KASANE, supported by Twindrill. If you would like to refer to the proper instructions on how to avoid technical issues and make sure your unit is perfectly fine, this manual has come with your it to ensure you can have a nice experience.

 _-INCLUDES-_

 _-X1 set of UTAU Clothing_

 _-X1 set of UTAU Sleeves_

 _-X1 set of UTAU Boots_

 _-X1 twin drill curler_

 _-Unlimited magical box of French Bread_

 _-Panzerfaust Microphone_

 _-1000GB MEGA-USB (Supported by GIGAMEGA JP)_

 **NOTE: The 1000GB MEGA-USB should be used only for backing up TETO KASANE'S files. If any other thing manages to get onto the MEGA-USB when being used on TETO KASANE, it may corrupt your unit.**

* * *

 _INTODUCTION_

 **Name:** Teto Kasane – Also Responds to Teto, UTAU, Baka (Harshly), Fake DIVA (Very Hashly), etc.

 **Appearance:** Fair skin, hot pink twin drills, pink-painted fingernails, red/pink eyes.

 **Personality:** Energetic, Determined, Judgemental.

 **Talents:** Singing, dancing, composing, flying (in Charisma mode).

 **Type of VOCALOID:** UTAUloid/Vipperloid

 **Favourite quote:** "You really are stupid."

* * *

 _WAKING/STARTING UP YOUR UNIT_

Our TETO KASANE units are known for being quite energetic, so when awakened, they want to be awakened with a bang. To ensure your relationship with TETO KASANE doesn't get off to a rocky start, here are some safe ways to wake/start up your unit:

(1: Play an UTAU song – Usually one with TETO KASANE as the singer will do. Your unit also responds to other songs with different UTAU, such as DEFOKO/UTA UTANE, MOMO MOMONE, RITSU NANIME, etc. TETO KASANE will get up excitedly, and will allow you to reprogram her.

(2: Waken up by another unit: Responds happily to UTAU units, harshly to VOCALOID units. If awakened by another unit from a different company, results may vary. During meeting, you can reprogram her (Depending on the results).

(3: Shake the magical box of French Bread: TETO KASANE will burst out of the box and ask for the magical French Bread. Once given, you will be allowed to program her.

(4: Activate the panzerfaust microphone: TETO KASANE will get up immediately and grab the microphone. She will sing a random UTAU song, usually one of her own. Do not try to reprogram her during singing, otherwise TETO KASANE will hit you on the head with the microphone.

* * *

 _PERSONALITIES_

Units have different personalities that change depending on how you treat them. Here is a guide on what to do with the specific personality:

 **-Optimistic (Default)  
**

 **-Determined (Default)  
**

 **-Chimera**

 **-Popstar**

 **-Tsundere (LOCKED)**

 **-Rampage (LOCKED)**

 **Optimistic:** One of the two default personalities, TETO KASANE is very optimistic and at times will act like a child. She likes to see the good side of things, as well as being so optimistic to sing.

 **Determined:** The second of the two default personalities, TETO KASANE is determined to become a VOCALOID. If she is randomly singing at times, she is just practising. If TETO KASANE is playing a competitive game, she will stop at nothing to win.

 **Chimera:** TETO KASANE's age is halved with this personality and she gets dragon wings, with her skirt buckle acting as the tail. She frequently enjoys French Bread at this time, and adores you. To get her into this personality, keep feeding TETO KASANE French Bread and make her watch dragon anime, or program her to this when you first receive her.

 **Popstar:** TETO KASANE's voice will instantly become fresh and human-like, and she'll burst into popularity. If you're in a band, make her the lead singer and she'll be bringing in piles of money! To get this personality, make her practice singing a lot, or program her to this when you first receive her.

 **Tsundere:** TETO KASANE will develop an attitude around a certain MALE unit. It's a way of hiding her feelings, as she can't tell them to the MALE unit easily. If you make her lose contact with the MALE unit, TETO KASANE's personality will change to **Rampage.** You cannot program her to this when you first receive her.

 **Rampage:** TETO KASANE is unstoppable with this personality and will literally _destroy_ everything she comes in contact with. It's usually caused by a love problem, or by you. To get TETO KASANE's personality to change, calm her down with the magical French Bread and tell her that everything will be OK. Her personality will change to **Chimera.** You cannot program her to this when you first receive her.

* * *

 _JOBS_

Our units are equipped with the knowledge of usual jobs. TETO KASANE is no exception, and her favourite job is **babysitter,** like other units.

 **Babysitter:** TETO KASANE, like most units, are great with kids. TETO KASANE usually pretends to play popstar games with girls, while playing dragon games with boys. TETO KASANE, using her soft append voice, can sing one beautiful lullaby!

 **Baker:** Due to her experiences with French Bread, TETO KASANE is an excellent baker. If she gets hired at a bakery, expect a good paycheck to come along!

 **Community Helper:** Send TETO KASANE to clean up the street or help sell some sweet treats and you'll get a clean street and/or lots of money in no time!

 **Maid:** TETO KASANE will happily clean after you and will do whatever you want her to. She will refuse sexual activity and anything related to that.

* * *

 _INTERACTIONS WITH OTHER UNITS_

 **DEFOKO/UTA UTANE:** These two get along extremely well, due to being very close friends and part of the first 3 UTAUs. Their judgemental roots match up, causing them to sometimes upset MOMO MOMONE.

 **MOMO MOMONE:** Like DEFOKO/UTA UTANE, these two get along extremely well. Since MOMO MOMONE is a busy house/nanny robot, TETO KASANE may sometimes get in her way, upsetting her.

 **RITSU NANIME:** Even though their relationship isn't as close as DEFOKO/UTA UTANE and MOMO MOMONE, they are both fellow VIPPERLOIDS. Due to both coming from an April Fools Joke, TETO KASANE, RITSU NANIME and RUKO YOKUNE make up the MAIN VIPPERLOID TRIO and pull the best jokes on April Fools Day.

 **RUKO YOKUNE:** TETO KASANE and RUKO YOKUNE aren't very close, but their knowledge in April Fools jokes makes up for the rip. Along with RITSU NANIME, They make up the MAIN VIPPERLOID TRIO.

 **NERU AKITA:** While it's not known, TETO KASANE and NERU AKITA are secretly close friends. Expect them to get along moderately well.

 **VOCALOID UNITS:** TETO KASANE may act a bit aggressive towards VOCALOID units, but it's only because she feels low about herself whenever she's around one. She doesn't mind HATSUNE MIKU, as it's a known fact in the song "Fake Diva" that she invited TETO KASANE to sing in the music world.

 **OTHER UNITS:** She may be neutral, depending on how they act. If it's a cheerful unit, TETO KASANE may form a friendship. In fact, if you try hard enough, a relationship might bloom!

* * *

 _TROUBLESHOOTING_

 **Q: My TETO KASANE unit is remarkably close with me. Does that mean she likes me?  
A: Either she's obtained the Chimera personality, or she has feelings for you. It doesn't matter which gender you are, as long as you're OK with her.**

 **Q: My TETO KASANE unit won't stop eating out of the magical French Bread box. What can I do to stop her?  
A: Take it away from her (Which will result in the Rampage personality) or tell her she's getting fat (Which will result in her doing non-stop exercise, until she thinks her weight is fine).**

 **Q: My TETO KASANE unit won't stop making "AaaAaaahhhAaaaHHH" noises. What's wrong with her?  
A: Looks like you've received a special edition unit of TETO KASANE! She's a lyrical mimicker Ver. Right now, she's mimicking her performance from "Triple Baka". Expect her to stop doing that in a few days. If you don't want this limited edition, you're able to ship her back straight away using our holographic demand services.**

 **Q: My TETO KASANE unit is frequently plugging herself into the laptop and demanding that I install UTAU. I already have it though! What do I do?  
A: Your unit is refering to "UTAU – Unit Ver". It's free and you don't need to download voicebanks – your unit acts as the voicebank! It's also much easier to work with.**

* * *

 _CONCLUSION_

We, the creators at Crypton Future Media, Twindrill and GIGAMEGA JP genuinely hope you enjoy unit 0401 – TETO KASANE. If you have anymore questions, please contact any of the 3 companies for further details. Thankyou once again for your purchase!


End file.
